Green Princess
by RedWolfBlack
Summary: Shego goes back in time to the past to visit Pre-K Kim after Future Shego tells her to steal the time monkey. Part of The Long Road Ahead series (Now a series of shorts from The Long Road Ahead Series: Rating is K-M) I am accepting Prompts for this!
1. Chapter 1

**Because I thought of making a rated K+ fanfiction and this was what was on my mind. It takes place just after Future Shego tells Present Shego to steal the time monkey. Her first stop is the past however. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Long Road Ahead: Green Princess

Shego walked along the fence that encased the playground. She watched as a Pre-K aged Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable played on the gym equipment. She watched the redheaded 5 year old run around and exhaust herself with the exercise. Shego was doing her best not to stare too much. She had stopped in the past to talk to the younger version of Kim Possible. The pain in her chest that was always there only seemed to grow stronger as she watched Kim. And yet she wasn't sure where it had originated from in the beginning. From what Shego remembered, Kim had told her that she had first seen the green villainess after her very first mission. Shego sighed weakly at this.

She was in the past grasping at straws to try and get Kim to forgive her for what she was about to do. So if she had met Kim when she was in Pre-K, maybe that was too far back to try and get the message to trigger in her memory. But Shego wasn't even sure where in the time stream Kim was, so it was worth a shot. Shego approached the fence just as Kim ran over to it to look at something that had caught her interest.

When Shego reached the chain link fence, Kim looked up and smiled widely. There was wonder and awe radiating in her eyes as she looked at Shego. "Are you a princess?" The little girl blurted out. This caused Shego to chuckle slightly at the suddenness of the question.

"No I'm not a princess," Shego said, smiling softly.

"But you are green and you look like a princess." Kim's eyes were wide with curiousity. She was grinning from ear to ear, thinking that her logic was quite superior. This caused Shego's heart to melt. She thought the younger version of Kim was adorable.

"Well you have good logic there," Shego sat down in front of the fence, "But I guess I am a princess. Just with powers." This caused Kim's jaw to drop in disbelief. Shego smirked and lit up one of her hands. This caused Kim to gasp and reach out to touch it, but she stopped short. "It's okay, it won't hurt you."

Kim reached out through the fence and touched Shego's hand. She placed her hand flat against Shego's palm. The plasma danced around their hands, causing Kim to giggle a little because it tickled her slightly because of how cool it was. They sat like that for a little while. Shego's heart was stinging the entire time and she felt guilty for what she was about to do. She knew that if she tried to talk to her Kim, she wouldn't listen. So the next best thing was Past Kim. Even then they weren't talking but it felt like the little girl knew what she was silently saying.

The school bell rang and Kim jumped up slightly, pulling away her hand from Shego's. "It was nice to meet you, green princess. I hope to see you again." She smiled widely and waved at Shego ecstatically before heading back into the school building.

"You will," Shego mumbled and waved back sadly. She pulled the Time Monkey out and entered the time stream. She knew there would be a long fight ahead, but didn't care if she won or lost, because she knew Kim would find her.

* * *

 **This might not make sense and I apologize for that. It was just on my mind and I needed to type it out. When I eventually get to Season Two of Kim Possible for The Long Road Ahead series, this will be something that is mentioned indirectly. So it's like a companion piece to it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have been slacking on the main story but I have gotten my muse back for writing, I hope you all enjoy this short because The Long Road Ahead will be getting updated more often now.**

Kim skidded to a halt as she nearly ran into Shego. Her girlfriend was standing at the entrance to their place and she was staring at the frozen waterfall. The light glanced off of the crystals and scattered it across the snow covered ground. The little lake was frozen over as well, creating an arcing rainbow across its surface. Kim's jaw dropped at the sight as she put her mittened hand into Shego's gloved one.

"Have you ever been here when it has frozen over?" she asked as Shego stepped toward the log that was just in front of the lake.

"Never," Shego mumbled and sat on the log, "It is quite beautiful. I may be naturally warm but I don't like the cold."

As if on cue, Kim shivered slightly and leaned into Shego. The plasma heat that radiated off of her warmed the redhead as she nestled herself into her girlfriend's side. Shego chuckled and wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder. They sat there like that for a while before Kim sprang up and giggled. "We came here for a reason, Shego!" She leaned down and tapped the side of her boot, which caused ice skates to spring out of the soles. She gingerly stepped onto the ice, testing to make sure it was safe to be on.

Shego watched attentively as the teen hero glided across the ice. It was like watching a ballerina. She smiled at this thought and flicked her heel ever so slightly to click her skates out. She followed what Kim had done, making sure that the ice could hold her weight. She skated over to Kim, who had stopped to wait for her to get there. Chuckling, Shego grabbed Kim's hand and spun her around. This caused Kim to roll her eyes as she was pulled to Shego's chest. Their lips met slowly met and Shego pushed back ever so slightly, so that she was skating backwards and Kim was skating forwards. They didn't break the kiss until Shego's back ended up against the frozen waterfall.

"You think you can melt a hole in their safely so we can go snuggle?" Kim asked as she pulled away and tapped the ice. Shego looked it up and down before lighting her hand up and ramping up the heat a little bit.

"Shouldn't be too big a problem," she mumbled and scrunched her brows together as she placed her hand to the ice. The solid water cracked a little bit, but then slowly melted away in a flow of cool liquid. Soon there was a human sized hole in the waterfall, leading to the little nook that the two had created.

They stepped inside and found that although it was freezing outside, their little getaway was much warmer. Shego shed her jacket while, Kim kept hers on. Sometimes she envied her girlfriend for being such a heater. Shego planted herself on the pile of cushions that they had acquired over the past few months and opened her arms for Kim to take her place.

Kim giggled and curled up into Shego's lap, the heat coming off of her warmed her cold body. "Do you ever get cold?" She asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Not normally, no. Although that one time with the magma drill, I actually got chilled to the bone."

"Well my fleece was pretty damn warm, even for a fashion don't," Kim mused, recalling Shego's comment about her attire on that mission.

"Hey! I should be allowed to banter safely during _work_ purposes without it being brought back up," Shego snarked back, smiling softly.

Kim smiled back and kissed Shego softly before closing her eyes. Shego sighed and rubbed the younger girl's back. She couldn't help but wonder if things had gotten to be too good to be true.


End file.
